


7 Years Too Late

by chancesxare



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Starvation, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chancesxare/pseuds/chancesxare
Summary: Based on the movie "Room". Lexa was taken and held for 7 years, having a child by her captor. Now finally free, her and Clarke are reunited. Facing her past and the things that happened to her, can love help Lexa heal? Or will it merely create more problems? Follow their journey of rediscovering each other. /  WARNING: mentions of rape/abuse, scenes of PTSD episodes, talk of starvation/malnutrition, suicide, depression, self-harm, and more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: mentions of rape/abuse, scenes of PTSD episodes, talk of starvation/malnutrition, suicide, depression, self-harm, and more.
> 
> Please leave comments if this is a story you would like for me to continue! <3

It had been seven years since she had been walking home from school – sixteen years old and a straight A student. She had been so engrossed in her phone that she hadn’t realized the beat-up Chevy van that followed for almost half a mile. _Why would anyone worry about their child walking home from school?_   Nothing bad ever happened in their neighborhood. Kids walked home daily, or rode their bikes to friend’s houses, hung out outside of the movie theater with candy bought from the dollar store to sneak inside. Kidnapping? It just didn’t happen. At least it hadn’t until that fated Wednesday afternoon.

            “Momma?” The five-year old’s voice echoed in the bright white hospital room, a spitting image of his mother.

            “Yeah, buddy?” Lexa turned her head to the side, enveloped in the pillows and warm blankets the kind nurse had brought them. Her arms held her son tightly against her body as they laid in the bed, a protective barrier against the world.

            “Are we gonna go back home soon?”

            The brunette’s heart stopped at the question, a flinch almost reaching her face. She didn’t blame him. Casey didn’t know any better. **_Home_**   was that room he had grown up in. He didn’t know of the world outside, or that there was more. Lexa’s eyes teared up at the mere thought of the confusion he must be feeling. “No, baby. We’re not going back. But, hey, we’re going to make a new home, okay? And it’s going to be so much better. There’s going to be so many toys and all the food you could ever imagine.” She could feel his tiny body tense in her arms. The only toy Casey knew of was the ones they made – a car out of pieces of popsicle sticks, which they painted with the ink from a couple of pens.

            “I guess that’s okay. But only if you stay with me.”

            Lexa chuckled and pressed a sloppy kiss to the side of his face. “Nothing could ever take me away from you. You know that, right? I love you and you’re stuck with me, little man.”

            “Okay, good.” Humming softly as Casey clung to her with a yawn, she began to slowly rub his back. It had been a nightly ritual, him clinging to her like a monkey. It made it practically impossible to turn over or move at all. But feeling the warmth of his little body, the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, it soothed her.

            After seven years, Lexa had finally evaded her capture. However, she hadn’t gotten away unscathed. She was skin and bones, malnourished from the lack of food they had been given. Of course, whatever they ended up with, Lexa had given to Casey. A mother always gave to her child, it was just the way things went.

            As for what happened now, the brunette had no idea. The hospital had Clarke’s phone number, if it even still was after all this time. She had been Lexa’s emergency contact, after her parents had died. Who knew the things that she had missed? When she had been taken, her and Clarke had been planning their lives after high school together; getting an apartment off campus for college, their dreams of a house with a barn for Lexa’s love of horses, adopting a pack of dogs. For all Lexa knew, the blonde could have forgotten about her, moved on and made a life. Not that she’d blame her. Everyone thought she was dead, so had Lexa at a time.

            A light knock on the hospital room door pulled Lexa out of her thoughts, watching the doorknob turn slowly. Absolutely nothing could have prepared her for who entered once the door was opened fully. Inhaling, Lexa’s heart began to race. Gently she pried herself out of Casey’s arms, replacing them around a pillow before she sat up, letting her legs dangle off the edge of the bed. “Clarke?”

            The blonde’s eyes began to water as she took another step into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Lexa could see the pain on her face, no doubt from the way she looked – skinny, worn down, exhausted, scared shitless. “I-I didn’t think I’d see you again.” Clarke replied, hands wringing against her stomach.

            “I’m sorry … I shouldn’t have had them call you. You probably have a life, a family … it was stupid of me.” Her heart was beating faster now, the beginning of a panic attack, something that occurred frequently now.

            “Hey, no, no. I’m glad they called.” Clarke moved further into the room, but she kept her distance. She had no idea of the things Lexa had been through and didn’t want to push the boundaries. “You’re my family, Lexa. Even after all this time, that hasn’t changed. And I’m here for anything and everything you need, both of you.” Her eyes shifted to a sleeping boy. “The doctor talked to me.” She whispered softly. “They’re willing to discharge you but with you being of age now, you need a place to stay.” **_Aka not in foster care anymore_**. “I told them you’re both coming home with me.”

            Lexa’s brows furrowed at Clarke’s last sentence. Going home with Clarke? No, she couldn’t ask that of her.

            “Clarke … that’s too much.” She knew of everything that would be happening in the coming weeks. Doctor’s appointments to check weight and nutrition, psychotherapy/trauma counseling, not including Casey’s own needs. It was a lot for Lexa to do and she couldn’t ask that of Clarke.

            “No, it isn’t. I have plenty of money and time to support you both. There’s no way I’m going to just stay out of this, Lexa. You need me. You know you do. You’re just too stubborn to admit that you need help.” Clarke wasn’t about to tell her that she hadn’t been the same since the abduction; having trouble sleeping, not interacting with others much. Octavia and Raven even came to check on her on a weekly basis and bring groceries because they couldn’t count on Clarke to do it for herself. She needed Lexa to stay with her, for her own benefit and for Lexa and Casey’s. Because seven years of thinking your true love was dead? It had been too much, and Clarke wasn’t about to walk away and give up. She had Lexa back, even if she was in shattered pieces and she’d be damned if she let her out of her sight again.

            “Okay. We’ll stay with you.”

           


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long it has taken me to update this. I honestly didn't even think I would continue it. But on my lunch break today, I found myself starting this chapter! So I guess my mind made my decision for me. For future chapters I will be incorporating flashbacks of Lexa during her captivity. Those flashbacks will be in italics! I was almost going to add more "intimate" parts of the flashback in this chapter but I was unsure if it would be too much so I ended it. Let me know if you want more deep/dark things for other chapters!
> 
> And thank you so much for your support. If there is ever something you would like to see in chapters, tell me!

_The door creaked open followed by the sound of the numbers on the alarm pad being pressed, a combination she had given up trying to figure out. It all was sounds that never ceased to make Lexa's heart race._ **_He was coming._ **

_Before Casey had come into the picture, he had come more frequently - almost on an every other day basis. The visits then slowed to a halt after Casey's birth, meaning so did the small amounts of food he brought. A loaf of bread, peanut butter, a couple gallons of water, store brand cereal without any milk. Always the cheapest of things and the most basic. Sometimes she even had to make the food last for days. Lexa managed to make due with other necessities such as making her own toothpaste with old baking soda ( probably far expired ), period products from ripped up t-shirts or blankets. So many times she had gone to sleep with her stomach hurting from hunger, having given her share to Casey. He was what mattered to her the most in this shitty world. He was the bright light in the large area of darkness that surrounded her._

_"The kid asleep?" Lexa winced at his voice. One that belonged to a heavy smoker._

_"Yes." She'd reply, trying to keep her gaze from shifting to the small cot where her son lay. Never did she want attention turned to him. It was how she kept him safe, untouched by the man who had taken so much from her. She'd be damned if she let him take from her son too._

___________________________________________

 The large jeep pulled into driveway of the tan colored colonial, dark green shutters giving contrast to the white trimmings. Lexa had to admit that the house was gorgeous, secluded on a quiet cul de sac surrounded by trees and wildlife. Minus the white picket fence and the pack of dogs, it was practically what younger Clarke and herself had dreamed about in high school. 'I want our kid to be able to play in the neighborhood with the other kids. No heavy traffic or businesses. Just a quaint little piece of heaven.' God, what it would have been like to have had that experience with Clarke, to create a life without clouds hanging overhead.

"This is your house?!" Casey spoke loudly from the backseat. "Wow!"

A soft chuckle escaped the brunette's lips at her son. Surprisingly since leaving the hospital, he had been acting as if everything was normal. She almost envied him. He had no idea of the true happenings, and she was determined to keep it that way. Casey deserved to have a childhood, just like the one that had been taken away from her.

"It is. And, there might even be some toys in there for you." Lexa's head turned, eyebrow raised in question. How could Clarke have gotten him toys? She hadn't left the hospital the entire time they had been there.

"Clarke ... you didn't have to do that. We're just here until I can figure things out. Get a job, have some income to get a place. You're already doing too much." She wasn't a taker. She wasn't one that liked others to spend money on her either. Lexa liked to be the one spending and giving back.

"Shh, it's fine. Besides, it wasn't me. Well, mostly." Clarke grinned. "When my mom found out, about you being back and about Casey, the first thing she did was start making a list. She bought the toys." The blonde turned the car off and opened the drivers door. Lexa followed suit with her own, climbing out slowly before slipping to the back to unhook the smaller Woods. "You can't argue about it. You guys needed things - clothes, toothbrushes, and other things. Did you really think I would just sit back and not help in any way that I could?"

Buying Lexa physical things was the absolute least that she could do after everything because besides that? She felt utterly useless. Sure, she could give them a place to stay, warm meals, clothes, a normal bed. But how was she supposed to fix Lexa? How was she supposed to give the love of her life the time she had lost back? Or take away all of the pain she had gone through alone? That was just it. She couldn't do any of that. And this was the next best thing.

A grumble left Lexa's mouth as she picked up Casey, holding him against her protruding hip while her free hand shut the car door. "It's too much, Clarke. I can't .... I can't ask you to put your life on hold for us. To spend your money on us."

"That's just it. You aren't asking. I'm giving. So take it. Let me help." The look in Clarke's eyes was one of pain and pleading. It broke Lexa's heart.

"Mommy, I wanna play with toys!" The toddler squeal in her ear made her wince, tiny legs bouncing and jabbing into her stomach. Way to interrupt a deep conversation.

"What have I told you about yelling, dude?" Shifting him in her arms, Lexa sighed and followed Clarke up the front steps to the door.

Within seconds the door was unlocked and Clarke was stepping inside with Lexa behind her. If the outside looked big then the inside was much bigger. A long light tiled hallway broke off on either side of the door to two rooms. Two living rooms? Two **_sectional_ ** couches? No way. And on top of one of the couches sat bags upon shopping bags. At the end of the hallway, Lexa could see the light tile turn to another color - grey and wooden cabinets lined the upper half of the walls. Must be the kitchen. If the downstairs was this big, she could only imagine what the upstairs held.

"It's big for just me. But Octavia and Raven insisted. I think mostly because there's a pool in the back and they kept talking about parties." Yeah, that was something the two women would want. "I don't spend much time other than in my studio upstairs or the kitchen when they come over unannounced."

Lexa missed her friends. She missed all of the sleepovers with the four of them and the hundred dollar bag of candy and soda that they managed to accumulate. Even if they still had plenty leftover from the last time, Raven would always say they needed more.

She wasn't sure how long she had spaced out for, but when she came to, Casey was already in one of the living rooms digging through some of the bags and Clarke was looking at her with concern.

"You okay?"

Swallowing the large lump in her throat, she nodded. "I will be." And then she forced her feet to bring her to her son who had pulled out a pair of Spiderman PJ's with a, "Look Mom! It's 'Piderman!"

She would be okay. She had to be, even if she had to force herself for Casey's sake to pretend.

  
  



End file.
